There have been numerous different types of devices developed for alleviating the danger of skidding of the wheels of motor vehicles and to bring the motor vehicle under control again after skidding has been initiated. The various designs have achieved success in varying degree with some being more effective on ice surfaces and some being more effective on snow surfaces or rain covered surfaces. The different types of studs, tire attachments and chain arrangements have varied effective means on certain type of surfaces and all of them are effective to some degree on all of the slippage surfaces.
One type of assembly which is adapted for removable engagement with tires and which works effectively on all types of slippage surfaces is that disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,817,307. The easily attachable and detachable nature of the assembly disclosed in that patent and its automatic shifting between a relatively inoperative position to an operative position upon tire slippage and then back to the inoperative position after the slippage has been stopped has been an extreme improvement in the art. In fact, economical construction and longevity of the product have enhanced its value. Its dependability in operation and effectiveness on all types of slippage surfaces is accepted as being highly effective. Naturally, a structure which will retain the beneficial effects of the design of my previous patent and which will additionally provide further features which enhance the structure, operability and effectiveness of the product in use on different types of surfaces would be extremely advantageous and enthusiastically received in the automotive tire field.